


Making Impossible, Possible.

by Jacky_Writer



Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_Writer/pseuds/Jacky_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was much easier when there was only the tailed beasts and shinobis to deal with. Gods? Monsters? Crazy-ass goddess? Not exactly what Naruto wanted to deal with when he came to this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well, I hope you all have saved whatever chapter from the fiction because it is now deleted and I have no back up copy. I want to thank everyone for the support given to me. You guys are awesome! Anyways, please read the warnings before heading off to the fanfic.
> 
> Warning: The story will have hermaphrodites, but temporarily. There will be slash (man/man) but not solely. I want to base relationships on different sexuality so no there will not only be homosexuals. Whether Naruto ends up with a guy. I don’t know. Whether he ends up with a girl. I don’t know.
> 
> We will just have to see. Don’t even bother pressuring me to make this and that pairing based on your beliefs (Ehem, anti-yaoi fans).
> 
> There will also be other types of mythology mentioned and brought into this fan fiction. If you are easily offended by the changes made in the mythology [I’m changing lots], it would be best to avoid this fiction.
> 
> This story is on a whole new verse itself because I tried to merge what I wrote months ago with the updates from the Naruto/Percy Jackson series. To say I succeeded would be lying. So please just take this as if it’s a new world. You know, like when DC comics created the multiverse? Example: Earth 2, Earth Q? Yea, think of it like that. I can’t merge everything with the update of Naruto and for the Percy Jackson series... I haven’t read all the books, merely wiki it.
> 
> To do so would a headache considering all the research I did for the last couple of months in order to write this fic. But if you guys have ideas or know the PJ/Naruto series. I’ll be joyous if you can help.
> 
> I will not tolerate pointless flames. If you chose to flame the story, despite the warnings, then it’s not my problem. What happens afterwards, I don’t know. We’ll see depending on what you submit. However, I do accept criticism because I understand my stories can be a hot mess (grammar, confusion, etc.).
> 
> I think this is pretty much it. If anyone is confused, just message me and I’ll try to sort the problem.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Jacky

 

 

Growing up, Naruto learnt life wasn't going to be easy. It was tough as a child and will only grow more challenging as he gets older. If people cannot be merciful to a child, what was to say it would get better as an adult? Hence the reason why he chose the path to become Hokage. If he became Hokage, no one will disrespect him ever again! And if they did, well, let the skies rain fire.

 

He even draft up the steps, plans and a pulled out the old reports of the old Hokage. All of this, to become Hokage. The first step was acting like a naive child. After all, every adult feared him and it won't do well if he wanted to be Hokage. He needed to lower everyone’s guard. So acting like an idiot did wonders to his reputation. Adults grew weary but now they no longer fear him, but merely hate him. The latter didn't bother him at all. They always hated him for reasons he didn't know. He didn't care, but at times he caught himself wondering why?

 

He could accept that he was an unusual intelligent person. However, he had no control over his chakra. He may act like a naive trouble maker, but the result of his Ninjutsu was no lie. No control whatsoever. He could hardly do a simple henge and                                                                                                               

It embarrasses him so. How can someone of his limit be a Hokage? It didn’t help that everyone else knew that too.

 

But then one day, he finally found out why. Kyuubi. It was his birthday, October 10th, day of the 9 Tail’s falls. Normally he would stay at home at all cost. However, somewhere in that naive part of his brain, he decided to go. He ended up stealing a kimono from an old lady who lived 6 blocks away; the kimono had belonged to the old woman’s late husband and while he is guilty of stealing, he would return if once the night was done.

 

He never got to return it.

 

He spent the hours eating and playing. Having the time of his life! However, all peace comes to an end, right? The mob found him; they always found him. The kimono was torn and ripped. His first kimono…

 

He spent the next couple of months trying to fix it. He used some of the food money given to him, to buy thread, needle, and fabric. It took time, dedication, but he fixed it. But when he went to return it, the old lady had died from a broken heart.

 

Shame and guilt have never disturbed him till that day. It was the first time he killed someone.  Maybe the villagers were right? Maybe he was a monster? The thoughts weighed down on him, taking his full attention that he never noticed his audience.

 

The men from before.

 

They grabbed the kimono and started taunting him. The words echoing. Maybe he was a monster. Maybe the villagers were right to hate him? Maybe-

The resounding rip echoed through the alley.

 

He just took one look at the fallen kimono and the intense anger clawed out of him. Destroy them, the voice whispered. And for the first time, he let himself become the monster they would call him.

 

He didn’t remember much that day, but the dream [at the time he believes it was], where he stood in front of Kyuubi. He was quite different from what tales spun of him. He had looked Naruto in the eye and nodded. Acknowledgement, something he craved for. From since that day, the fox helped him. He taught Naruto everything.

 

Everything he needed to know in order to be a Shinobi; Things no child should be taught; things he needed in order to survive. He still held the idiotic persona. No need to scare the civilians now that he knew how to control his chakra. And, Kami, how come no one told him how invigorating it was to actually control chakra? But it never ended there, the lesson was far from over.

 

He finally had a face for his parents. He had a legacy to uphold and compete. Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, was his father. It amazed him how much they look a like and everyone kept silence. Did they believe he would not find out? The Uzumaki clan, his mother, was a bit more difficult since everything about them was destroyed. However Kyuubi had a long standing relationship with them. He was pleasant enough to inform Naruto.

 

Ever since then, it’s always been theirs. Them against the world, right?

 

However, everything began changing as he grew up. It was as if life was finally throwing a bone at him instead of smacking him with it. Repeatedly. Slowly people respected him, befriend him, and Naruto swallows it up. The friends he treasured, family, he has grown to know and life he embraced.

 

Life began to get easier…. till now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Right. Left. Duck. Roll. Naruto repeated the pattern in his head as Hinata continue on attacking. Her moves were rather predictable. There were times she surprised him, but after a while, they fell in line with the pattern; predictable and boring. And then there were Kiba's moves. Now he was a brute force, but like Hinata, soon became predictable. It’s getting boring! He sighed mentally.

 

He lunged forward and grabbed Kiba by the collar and twisted his body to throw the mutt face over his shoulder. As for Hinata, he simply pulled her close and leaned in, and smile. The minute he spotted the blush erupting, he spun her into Kiba’s direction. The poor girl stumbles and fell on the boy.

 

He just couldn’t hit Hinata.

 

"T-Timeout!" Kiba yelled panting, lying on his back as he wheezed like an old man. Naruto simply stared at the male, tilting his head. Looks like he threw the poor guy a bit too hard. Bruises will sing on those tan cheeks. There was sarcasm at the tip of his tongue, but he held on to it. Kiba was rash and most likely start up a fuss...

 

"Eh?" Naruto pouted, hands crossed behind his head. "Kiba we only started!"

 

"...We started four hours ago!" the mutt scowled. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Hinata. She looked torn between agreeing with Kiba and with him. It didn't help that she had a huge crush on him. It kind of shocked him when he noticed the little stalker, but soon it fades away to nothing. Hinata was a good friend but that's all she was. A good friend with extremely shy personality.

 

Maybe they could have been something.

 

But Naruto didn’t exactly do relationships. Maybe his taste was just a little funny. He understood most of his comrades had a decent amount of names carved onto their bedpost. It was no secret that shinobis or anyone with a decent amount of chakra, to be exact, were more sexually active. Most scholars believe it had lot to do with the constant flow of chakra, but he just thinks its because they’re all horny bastards.

 

But it wasn’t like he was innocent. He can excite for the simplest reasons and it’s very embarrassing. A good example would be when he stared at Anko’s legs too long. That wasn’t the embarrassing part; it was when he stood up to say goodbye when all the council members were present.

 

He gave himself a pat on the back for walking away with a calm expression. However, he never showed his face to the council for a month.

 

But other than the occasional heat he gets in the lower region from staring and thinking, Naruto never bothered. The men or woman never interested him. Sure, if he wanted sex then he would have sex regardless of gender. However, none were shinobis. He didn’t like mixing his business with pleasure and there’s the fact no shinobis interested him.  At least not as much as Sasuke did. Sigh, he even included Sasuke into his plans for when he became Hokage.

 

He was hoping to make him a personal bodyguard.

 

Unfortunately, he never planned for a Orochimaru to come and screwed up his well formulated future.

 

"U-Uhm Well, I-I.." Hinata stuttered. Her pale snowy skin lit up vibrantly which shone brightly against her dark hair. Kiba grunted glaring at the blond male.

 

"Quit it! You know she can't say no!" To you. It didn’t need to be said, but he knew that's what he meant.

 

Naruto stuck his tongue and waved at Hinata. "Fine, fine, just because it's you Hinata." he purred watching her turn to a lovely red color. Yea, he was an unfair person. "But what's your excuse dog breath?"

 

It brought him amusement seeing Kiba strung up, pissed, but not so much with his dog... Akamaru growled at Naruto, fur sticking up and tail stiff in warning. Naruto stepped back and scowled at the mutt. Animals have always been able to sense the change, the difference in him unlike the people around.  He was just lucky enough the mutt never told Kiba shit. Sadly, dog-face knew something wasn’t right when it involved his pet.

 

"Alright, go! But I'm going to continue training."

 

Kiba slipped his kunai back into his pack and nodded, very much annoyed. "Whatever, just don't expect us to come get you if you run out chakra! C'mon Hinata I'll walk you home."

 

Hinata nodded, still pink cheeked. "B-Bye Naruto."

 

Naruto watched as they walked away, scanning his surroundings, ensuring no one was around. When the coast was clear, he focused on the annoying voice ranting inside his head for the past hour.

 

"Shut up you, Kuruma! I’m getting a migraine because of you!"

 

The familiar cage appeared before his eyes, dark and ominous. If any were to enter his mind, would they dare approach the cage? Naruto wondered.

 

That would take a lot of balls to do that though. However, his words echoed back to his awakening the beast. Crazed red glowing eyes stared back as the fox grin. Its teeth, sharp incisors made to rip the flesh off its opponent piece by piece. And of course the chakra. All powerful, growing, endless bundles of chakra that was unmistakably dark. The very same chakra coursing through Naruto's vein. This was Kyuubi.

 

"You runt! How dare you ignore me!" His voice was like thunder. Loud, heart stopping and if he was out and kicking, it would have shaken the mountains. "Is this the thanks I get for practically raising you?!"

 

Naruto paused, looking back at the fox with interest. Ooh, he’s pulling that card out? The only time the fox pulled the ‘I raised you’ card was when his life was being threatened. "Fine, mom, what’s the matter?" Naruto sang in a coy tone.

 

Kurama growled, staring down at the small human. He could easily crush the boy. Tiny, fragile lives these humans were. It was unfortunate his life was connected to yet another host. However, unlike the previous ones, this one was different. A baby; that is who they sold him into. An infant only few minutes old. An innocent creature; a fragile being, that is who they sold him into.

 

Out of the whole village, a baby was the Hokage’s choice; his own son. Kyuubi said not a word. It didn’t matter if he has spoken to no one will hear. So he watched as the child’s father dies, as the time flew right by through the eyes of a child. He hated the child. Hated him for having the freedom, which Kyuubi yearns. So he turned away from the eyes. The windows which showed him freedom.

 

If only he was free.

 

But as years passed by, he could feel the familiarity of the darkness. The hate. The sorrow. Pure negative emotions coming from the child. Naruto was his name. Could a child accumulate such darkness? He had no answer but to turn back to the windows.

 

Abuse.

 

Abuse.

 

Abuse.

 

How can anyone not see?

 

No longer a child, Naruto strived for perfection in his own time. A fool; a jester to entertain the ‘queens’ and ‘kings’ before stealing the princes and princesses from right under their noses. He would gain power through bonds, recognizing the value and usefulness in them.

 

He had to applaud the child for the performance and his ambition. Seeing the plans, formulating, the sweet lies told: he underestimated the child. The brat had everyone eating out of the palm of his hands. Acting like an ignorant buffoon, but mentally detailing, analyzing all your weak points. This was the type of person you do not want as an enemy.

 

But then he met Naruto face to face when he was still too young. Unlike his previous host, he didn’t cry or cower. The child smiled.

 

Time passed swiftly, he and the young Uzumaki grew closer. He could still sense  Naruto's bitterness and anger, but he knew it was stemmed from all the scorn and abuse others showed Naruto. It was then Kurama had to remind himself, no matter how much he dislike humans and felt, Naruto was still a child--hurt and terribly lonely.

 

He knew that feeling as well. It was probably many years ago since he felt such loneliness. Hagoromo being the first and only person he ever cared about... Until Naruto. He was somewhat similar to Hagoromo in personality; intelligent, adaptable, strong, and forgiving.

 

But don’t believe Naruto will ever forget.

 

"What do you know about dimension jumping?" Naruto blinked, looking through his memories. He talked about the dimensions with Kyuubi before. It had only come up once, because of a scroll he stumbles upon. Unfortunately, half the page was ripped thus leading Naruto to ask the Kyuubi about it. He was rather quiet and solemn in his explanation before sending Naruto away with a snarl.

 

"It's a jutsu I guess," Naruto began ignoring the scoff from the fox. "It's supposed to transport the user to another world. Something like ours, but different in some ways."

 

The Kyuubi grinned, teeth on full display. "Good, Good you've been doing your studies."

 

"Who do you take me for? An amateur?." he grinned back. "I have always done my studies and you know that."

  


"Indeed it did." the demon smirked. The kid was very manipulative. Naruto had turned into somewhat enigmatic since his training with the Jiraiya. Growing out his hair to his shoulder, no longer was it spiky and simple looking, glowing blue eyes that lit with mirth, but hid the darkness underneath and of course his lithe body. Naruto was never the tallest person, practically the shortest male of his age group, nor was he the epitome of a muscular, dashing Shinobi. Naruto was too thin, lack of funds means lack of food. No matter how much the previous Hokage looked after Naruto, there are those who slight the poor boy and give him barely enough to survive on. So the ramen was his meal every day. Naruto had no problem with that diet. Food was food, but such disgusting fatty food and no fruits or vegetable was bound to destroy his body. Kurama shudders to think how Naruto would have ended up if Jiraiya never forced the training and vegetables on to the boy. It also helped that there were few females they met who wanted to 'doll' Naruto up. Confusion was what Naruto felt in the beginning, but when these young Kunoichi began telling Naruto all their seductive techniques, the trap was set and Naruto was interested. Although Naruto looked more feminine than a female lusty fantasy, all the training paid off wonderfully.

 

"Okay, now can you get on with your story?" Naruto huffed.

 

"Fine, you impatient imp. Someone has been jumping through your dimension one too many times. You do realize the danger? Popping back and forth continuously  ripping the thin barriers of each dimension?" his eyes darken at the words but his grin grew wider.

 

"If we don’t stop it, we’re all doomed!" he stated grimly.

 

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi, strolling closer till he was a few inches away from the cage. "Then who is it and how do we kill them?"

 

"Now, now, what do you know about Hagoromo?" Kyuubi chuckled.

 

"Isn't he a savior? The founder of Ninjutsu and the lifestyle we have now?"

 

"Indeed he is." Kyuubi grumbled softly. "He is greatest Shinobi--the first Shinobi to ever walk this world... But you humans have everything wrong. So disappointing considering how much you worship him. A mere mortal gaining powers from a single fruit?"

 

Kyuubi snorted. "Intelligence, awareness I understand, but powers beyond any human understanding? You all amuse me. Hagoromo was not from this world and never will be. He was a god."

 

Naruto rose one eyebrow at the Kyuubi. A god? Naruto was never a sort to believe in god. Usually such belief has been instilled at a young age by the parent. Naruto didn't have any parents...

 

"Hagoromo is known by different names, in your world he's also known as Hamura."

 

"Wait, isn't that his brother’s name? The one who fought beside him?" Naruto interrupted. His mind was coursing with a series of questions. With each passing second, more questions developed and Kyuubi was not helping it. If this continue, he was going to get a migraine. “Didn’t he and his brother kick his mom’s ass?”

 

"As I said before, not everything was correct." Kyuubi growled annoyed. "Hamura and Hagoromo were the same person. With a simple snap of his fingers, he can become anything. A young maiden, an old man, a young child, he had the power, the ability to do what humans wish they could do."

 

"Alright, I get it! He's a god, great freaking-tastic, but what does he have to do with the dimension jumping you're blabbing about?" Naruto gripe. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fanboying him."

 

Kyuubi paused, staring at Naruto impersonally. It made the young male feel awkward and the pause gave him an idea what the fox was implying. "Is he your kid?" The thought of Kurama having any kids was simply unbelievable. Kurama wasn't exactly the greatest parent candidate. He could remember the times the fox would yell at him to tell the neighbor's kid to "Shut the fuck up and stop with your miserable whimpering in the middle of the fucking night!"

 

"Of course not, you imbecile, he created us." he stated. "He is our creator, our master, but he was like a father, a mother, a person who cared."

 

"Oh..." Naruto settled. He didn't know what to say. It wasn’t widely known that Hagoromo created them so that's at least one fact historians got right. However, it never occurred to Naruto that he was their parental figure. After all, humans twisted and created monsters out of each tail beast. True, they were 'monsters', but we're humans any better?

 

"Hagoromo was never the first to jump higher," Kyuubi began, his patients' eyes clouding up. "There was another deity, a troublesome one who cause havoc and destruction everywhere she goes. Strife is what they call her, here she was known as Kaguya."

 

"Strife? Huh... rather convenient name but that’s his mom’s name, isn’t it?"

 

Instead of answering, Kyuubi snorted in reply. Of course it would be convenient since the word originated from her. He had never had the pleasure of meeting the destructive goddess and never will he want to. Their creator always warned them. Stay clear from the goddess. She was conflicted, destruction, the golden apple of discord. He understood why many confused the history. Hagoromo had changed his appearance causing many to believe he had a brother. He never denied it. Strife, beautiful and sensual, was evil and revel in the bouts of war. Much more if she caused it herself. It made sense why most humans believe she gained her powers from a fruit. The golden apple of discord.

 

"I believe, our dear Strife is up to her mischief again. Jumping back and forth like an insolent child, ripping the fabric of the dimension. She will not care if this world blows up, it will bring her glee. I wouldn't be surprised if she has been planning it for a special event." Kyuubi grumbled.

 

"So all we need to do is get her to stop," Naruto pointed out. The Kyuubi shook his head negatively.

 

"The walls are too thin, as time pass by the hole slowly widens. We need someone who can fix it, close the rip however the question is whom can we trust? You must understand Naruto...no gods in that world will give things freely, there is no such thing as a good god."

  


 

* * *

 

 

“Kyuubi are you sure about this?" the fox ignored his question as Naruto fixed the circle. He followed Kyuubi's every word, perfecting it to the exact detail. Long ago, he learned how much of a perfectionist Kyuubi was. If it was not perfect, the fox will not have it. He would yell, scream and sulk till Naruto 'perfected' it.

 

"...Kurama?" Naruto murmur softly.

 

"Concentrate Naruto, this is a complex jutsu." The fox explained. "One mistake can cost you greatly."

 

Naruto nodded, finishing the circle with the last symbol. Weirdest symbols he has ever seen. They were curved all wrong if he were to compare them to his village's one. However, it seemed to work the minute he lit the candles. One by one the symbol lit up till sky ceiling above the circle glowed. It didn't even look like a ceiling anymore. It looked like an opening to the stars.

 

"...Do I even want to know if this is safe?" he wasn't expecting a reply and Kurama was not going to give him one. They both knew it was a 50/50 chance if he came back with everything intact. What if went to the other worlds and lose an arm or leg?

 

"Ready,Naruto?"

 

He looked at the circle with curiosity. If he goes, will he come back? He didn't dare ask the Kyuubi. Maybe he would never come back again. His stomach frozen over and numbed, feeling heavy. That means he'll lose his family. He'll be all alone again...

 

"Naruto, go."

 

With a sigh, Naruto walked into the circle never hearing the soft whisper.

 

“Goodbye Naruto.”

  


 

* * *

 

 

No...

 

Naruto stared at the puddle in disbelief. Was that him? Was he even a he anymore. His hair was long, really long! It brushed the ground where he sat. It seemed even thicker than before and hot. He felt hot and the hair was sticking to his neck. How utterly disgusting. His cheeks even looked softer, he thought mindlessly as he continued staring. And his eyes were wider (creepily wide) and gained more eyelashes than he needed. His lips were more poultry and lighter in color. Not to mention he gained two new best friends... Oh Kami and they were heavy and squishy.

 

He feared to check if his Naru-Junior was still there...

 

Naruto groaned leaning his forehead on his knees. He ignored the dull ache in his chest and way they awkwardly pressed into his thighs. He didn't want to know and didn't need to know why. He would have thought it was because of his Oiroke no Jutsu but after 10 minutes of trying to will away the stupid assets, he gave up. Maybe the jutsu was a little messed up. Hopefully it would be gone in the next hour or maybe when Naruto's chakra was depleted. He had other things to worry about like Kyuubi being missing...

 

It was rather numbing and mind startling. The fox was a part of Naruto. He was practically Naruto's mentor, his father, his partner and family. Practically the closest thing he can call a mother. A pain in ass mother, of course, but he was always there (of course against his will). And now...he was gone. Naruto never imagined him gone. Never had he dreamt of the possibility. He had always imagined Kyuubi being there even if Naruto grew into some old geezer.

 

Many thoughts swirled in his mind. Did Kyuubi get stuck back home? Did he die? Did he escape and leave Naruto? The thoughts were endless, the dread in the his stomach grew. It was the Kyuubi's idea after all. Maybe he did plan this. However the fox wasn't the type to run away. And it wasn't like Kyuubi and he truly loathes each other. Maybe in the past, however they were family in some fucked up way. Was he going to be alone again? Was that Kurama's plan all along? Was he lying to him? The only pro that came from the situation was the endless chakra. He could feel it, all the chakras at the palm of his hands. Never had he ever handle all Kyuubi's chakra. The fox would only loan him what Naruto needed (or when Naruto demanded it- same diff). He always knew the fox had a lot, an immeasurable amount. But if Naruto could be in his tail beast in one moment and charge a big bomb, and the fox still had plenty to spare? It was unimaginable  He could everything, it was intoxicating, vigorous, and he had an idea why Kurama had a large ego. With so much chakra, Naruto felt like he can do anything. Naruto looked at his fingers, staring as it glowed an ominous red, nails growing longer and sharper. It seems even though Kyuubi was gone, his chakra and traits remained with Naruto.

 

"If I find out you did this on purpose...I'll make you into a lovely coat Kyuubi." Naruto promised with a serene smile. His eyes flashed red before vanishing to his normal sky blue eyes. He was getting tired of the same old song. Creating bonds with others was useful, but there will always be that one person to disappoint him.

 

Sasuke.

 

The feelings weren't planned. Naruto never took into account that he would develop feelings for anyone. The years of hate, annoyance and respect he felt to those around him. Maybe there was love for Iruka who was dear to him, but Naruto knew family love. It was, after all, all around him, mocking him for something he didn't have. So yes, a total surprise when he felt a warm flutter spreading from his stomach to his chest and back again.

 

Of course, like any male students back in the academy, he loathes the boy. What respect could Sasuke practically gained? He was a student just like Naruto, same age and did nothing remotely reputable. So when Sasuke saved him in the mist village, he grew nervous.

 

He understood the girls (although for differ reason) why they tried to 'pretty' themselves up. He never did much about his appearance before, but it never stopped him from feeling nervous and twiddling with his hair or clothes when Sasuke's gaze was on him. So when Sasuke left, he was in pain. His stomach and chest grew cold, his mind was empty for the first time and Kurama was not exactly helpful ("I forbid it.").

 

So he changed when he went away. Blew everyone's mind when he came back. Naruto chuckled when he remembered Tsunade beating the marbles out of Jiraiya. She actually believed Jiraiya perv Naruto up or something. It was like something out of a fairy tale. The idiot/bully come back completely changed and wows everyone. Thank you Jiraiya’s books. He even decreased his idiotic persona down a notch, but it never mattered if Naruto 'prettied' himself up or suddenly became ‘smarter’. Sasuke needed to continue the Uchiha line and a male was never in his interest.

 

He chose Sakura.

 

That Bitch.

 

Well, not necessarily chose her out loud. It’s just not that hard with Sasuke staring at the Kunoichi. But in the end, he didn’t begrudge Sasuke for his choice. In the past, he was somewhat interested in her. She was cute before she turned into the most annoying being Naruto ever met (he didn’t meet Ino at the time). However, now grown up, Sakura was tolerable and useful. And as ‘friends’, Sasuke was a good companion. After all, if he didn’t choose Sakura, he wouldn’t have been broken hearted [angry] and spend time with Shikamaru. That guy has the most beautiful brain Naruto has ever come to know. He’s going to be Naruto’s advisor when he comes into power as Hokage or so help him he’d kill someone. It’s amazing what a person can overlook when they had an obsession.

 

But he still didn’t like the fact that he lost to Sakura.

 

He didn’t like losing unless he planned it.

 

Naruto paused and looked up from his position. Something was heading in his direction and rather fast. Naruto hopped on to a branch and waited. It didn't even take long before a bull came crashing through the trees. It was not the strangest creature Naruto met, but it was never something he ever heard of. Half bull, half man. It towered most of the young trees, and its frame was extremely muscular. However the first thing that popped out of his frantic thoughts was 'hairy'. It was part bull, but Naruto couldn't help but look in immediate disgust. Imagine being in the wilderness, rain, mud and considering he's that tall, squishing small wildlife. Now imagine all of that on your fur and now it's hard on your skin.

 

Red, murderous eyes zoomed in on him as Naruto stared back at it. Sniffing the air, the bull man moved his legs back and forth before charging. Naruto quickly moved, studying the odd creature. Although it was half man, it showed no immediate intelligence. Simply attacking with no specific style or pause. It kept lunging at him, practically hurting itself by barreling into the trees than him. Naruto couldn't help but pity it.

 

Throwing few shurikens, Naruto noticed the weirdest thing. It was not blood that flows through the wounds he inflicted, no, it was golden dust. It was mind boggling. Was this a form of shadow clone in this world? However, he quickly waved it off once he noticed it regenerating. This monstrous creature, now, became interesting.

 

"What are you?" he wondered summoning several shadow clones. Tilting his head at them, they nodded and attacked. Nothing serious, just to test the limits of the Bull. Naruto looked at it as it let out a mighty roar and attacked blindly at his clones. He has not managed to knock one. Guess the only thing worth noticing was the regenerating, afterwards the creature was dumb as an ox. Pun fucking intended.

 

How boring.

 

Dispelling the clones, Naruto focused on Kurama's (well his now) chakra, relishing in the power. He turned his gaze back to the Bull and smiled. Ready or not...

 

No matter how big or muscular the bull look, Naruto had the upper hand. He ran forward as the Bull charged at him. Drawing his hand back, Naruto could feel the wind spiraling wildly as the chakra grew.

 

"Here I Come!" His fist met the middle of the bull's head. Barely even touched him before the bull was forced backward, crashing into trees before bursting into the golden dust. Not a limb insight, not blood, nothing but the glittering dust. He stared at his hand, noticing the extended, sharpen nails, the red chakra radiating off of it. One punch and the bull were gone, and Naruto wasn't even out of breath yet.

 

Now this was interesting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had spent the next few days wandering around lost. He slept in trees, ate berries that were thankfully not poisonous and found out he still had a penis. He never dared to check if he another friend down there. He was worried when days passed on by and his jutsu still hasn't come off, but now he was dreading to know if it was everlasting. Did that mean he'd be stuck with these two mounds of fat? How had girls even dealt with them? Naruto felt they got in the way, especially when he's running and jumping through trees. They will not stop moving and they felt so sensitive it hurts!

 

He didn't even want to know how Hinata even dealt with her ones!

 

Nope, Nope, he did not want to know or find out. He applauds them for dealing with the unusual sensation causing mayhems throughout his body. He certainly did not like the aches and the way his stomach felt bloated. However, that could just be because of hunger. It's not like he can find a bowl of Ramen in this forest. Only fish and vegetation that did not look edible.

 

So when he woke up to find himself surrounded by wolves, he waved it off as a hallucination. It could be that berries he ate. He knew he shouldn't have eaten it! But for some reason it looked so plump and juicy and he craved it.

 

"Who are you and what are you doing on Mount Diablo?" one spoke up. It was the tallest, not as big as Akamaru but still tall compared to humans. Beautiful chocolate red fur, misty silver eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Naruto was going on a whim and say it was a female judging from its voice. However he had not seen it's mouth move. It had its lips drawn back in a snarl, showing him the sharp pointy teeth.

 

"Speak!" the voice repeated but this time more inside his head. It brought a frown to Naruto's face. No he didn't like this one bit. The only voice that belongs inside there was the kyuubi.

 

"Naruto Uzumaki, now who the hell are you?"

 

The wolf ignored his question and sniffed the air, following whatever scent to him. Calculating the wolf watched him with interest. "You're the one who defeated the Minotaur."

 

"The what?" Naruto asked perplexed. Again the she-wolf ignored his question stalking toward him. Circling him, the she-wolf studied him, even sniff the air a few times are wrinkled her snout. He didn't smell that bad.

 

"But you are not one of them..." she said, "Whose child are you? Wait...no..." her mutters ended softly as she saunter to her previous spot. Her expression was stony but he could see the gleam of fascination.

 

"Prove yourself or die!"

 

Naruto didn't blink as a wolf in his peripheral view lunged forward. He forced himself to move. However as soon as he moved one direction, another pounced forward. One after the other, they attacked, snapping their jaws after his limbs, forcing him to move. His mind drafted up nothing, no idea, no plans, there was not enough time. His mind was solely focus on not tripping. One misstep and he'd be wolf chow! But as each second pass, he felt a hot, burning annoyance and anger for the lot. Similar like the Mino-whatever you call, he drew chakra into his fist. The wolves seem to notice and backed away. Snarling and growling but the wolves dare not step closer. It wasn't until they all attack once did Naruto release the chakra. It exploded, forcing all the wolves to fly in different direction. Whimpers and yelps shot out of each as they flew into trees, into each other, into something.

 

The only wolf left standing was the she-wolf. She tilted her head and curled her lips in a smile. She looked pleased as she walked toward Naruto. "However, it will do you no good, even if you are the legacy of Inari."

 

Naruto stared at her baffled. Who the hell was Inari? Noticing his expression, the wolf snorted. "You come here not knowing your own heritage?"

 

She took his blank expression for a yes before grunting. "I could smell it on you, your power similar to Inari, but how curious, Inari doesn't have children. Does he even know you exist? No, wait, do not answer, child, I believe he doesn't. Now come, we must begin."

 

"Begin what?" Naruto questioned, walking beside her or running in his case. She flashed him a toothy grin before answering.

 

"Your training, of course. " She howled, alerting the other wolves to move. "Usually children and descendants of the Roman gods come before me to be judged. You who have come before me, fought and passed. It would be foolish of me to refuse you simply because of your heritage."

 

She dashed forward, dodging the trees and rocks. Naruto followed behind her in the trees. As much as he'd like to run beside the wolf and question her, her pack was large and huge. They'd run him over, especially since the chances of him tripping seemed high with the broken branches and jagged rocks. Seems like they run by here a lot...

 

However, his stomach growled quite loudly, earning him a toothy grin from the she-wolf. Naruto, looking back up just in time to avoid getting smack from the branches. There better be food...

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Although you are Inari's legacy, you lack the common knowledge most children of deities have." Naruto paused in his chewing on the wolf's word. Did she call him dumb? She did, didn't she? Feeling the young child's power spiking in annoyance, Lupa grinned.

 

Such power, never had she felt so much power aside from Inari. The Greek gods were all powerful, however they were weakened because of their greed, ignorance and/or ego. Their flaw, the humans called it. She never held this against them, what they do is their business. "Stand down, Naruto, I meant no harm."

 

There is no questioning if he is Inari’s blood. The power; the scent; it was rather addicting if one was not careful.

 

"I had simply meant the common knowledge most demi-child gain. For example, the Greek demigods, would have the inability to read and write in English, but would be knowledgeable about the Greek language, history, facts the minute they reach teenage hood." she explained shifting her gaze to the fire. "You certainly have his likeness in power, you're androgynous in appearance and your scent certainly gives you away."

 

"My scent?"

 

"Your power to be exact, every god has a scent and it is only right if the child inherits it," the she wolf smiled, laying her head on her paws. "Certainly appealing to the nose, strong and bitter yet sweet at the same time."

 

Naruto simply gave her a disgruntled look which made the wolf bark in laughter. He continued roasting his fish, ignoring the wolf or Lupa as she called herself. "Are you sure you're not the kind who'll eat the people in the middle of the night?"

 

Lupa grinned, eye glinting with mischief. "Most certainly, however I can't say the same for my pack mates... It's conquer or die here."

 

"Alright... Now, here's my question," Naruto looked up at Lupa quite seriously. "How do I change back to a guy?"

 

The wolf stayed quietly, staring at him curiously. "So I was right, you indeed smell masculine, for a while I thought it was because you were frolicking with someone before getting lost in the woods."

 

Naruto scowled at the wolf who simply laughed again. "Do not look at me like that, little one, many gods are promiscuous and it's passed down onto their children no matter what the young generation believes. By the time a demigod hits their sixteen summer, they are fornicating everywhere. However...it might be different for you...many foxes are mischievous but they certainly are loyal to those they care for, especially when it comes to mating."

 

"Okay, I did not need to know that." the blond Shinobi groaned. Lupa smiled slyly, staring at the boy. Naruto dread to hear what she'll say next.

 

"Ooh, but you do," she snickered. "Gods are famously known for their greed for beautiful things. If they see you right now, it wouldn't surprise me if you galvanize another war like Helen."

 

"Oh Kami, please stop."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto looked at the room Lupa has shown him, which was rather surprising. He never expected a room. Guess its because he is dealing with wolves, so he thought the forest would be his bedroom (while the trees on the right was his toilet) for the next unseeable future. But he didn't mind this...the half created house, practically abandon or maybe it was partially destroyed? Nevertheless, it had a bed, which he took out and cleaned, and a window. He didn't hope for anything silly like electricity or indoor plumbing. He can only hope for so much.

 

There was even a mirror, well, half of a mirror.

 

He walked close to it, analyzing every small detail he never noticed. Sure enough, his eyes did look bigger and had more eyelashes. His face was much smaller and whatever masculinity he had left, disappeared from his face. His waist, gained the girlish curve, and his legs were quite feminine. He was feminine as a guy, now he just looks androgynous.  

 

He sighed before walking back to the bed or the cloth thrown carelessly over the old mattress. It looked...comfy in a way. Better than the trees where he was vacating at least. Naruto yawned, stripping his jacket and pants off till he was only clothed with his tank top and boxers. He folded the jacket, taking in the small holes eating on the front. If he was really going to train with the wolf, he needed more clothes. Especially when he had two excessive lumps of fat in the front. Next he looked at his pants. Unlike his fading jacket, the pants darkened to a brownish color. Definitely mud.

 

Setting them down at the end of the bed, Naruto lay down on the bed. He had much to think about. Especially about this Inari person. Lupa or whatever the wolf said his name was, had claimed he was a child of the god. However, he was merely a legacy meaning he was not a direct line, which should mean Inari isn't his "parent". But Lupa said his scent was strong, too strong. Normally direct children of the gods were the strongest. His scent rivaled another powerful child she knew.

 

Could it be Kyuubi’s chakra?

 

He hummed softly, looking up at the roof. That seemed like a possibility, which would explain the absence of the fox. After all, if Hagoromo was Kyuubi’s creator or father, then he was a direct line to the god. So if I lose Kyuubi’s chakra, I will be nothing to these gods, Naruto wondered at the thought. Most will be interested in his powers, his birth, however, once they find out he was merely a container for a god, shit will hit the ceiling. So what does that make him? A nothing in this world? No, how pessimistic of him….He was part of the Uzumaki clan, distant relatives of the Senju clan. They were demigods, all of them. However, only a handful were selected as Jinchuuriki. But, unlike those before him, his some of his chakra was one with Kyuubi. Kyuubi never said anything and Naruto never noticed, but it was too late when he did.

  
  


Ugh, going to sleep now. If any or all gods mess with him, he’ll find a way to use Fūinjutsu on their ass.

  


Naruto blinked, lying still on the bed as he felt chakra moving outside the hut. He slowly reached for the kunai he tucked under the pillow, eyes following the chakra signature. The chakra was weird like everything else in this universe, however Naruto felt familiarity. He felt this chakra before. This power...

 

The blond allowed his [or Kyuubi's] chakra to spread around him. It traveled outside, trying to grab the stranger, however, each time his chakra lunged, the creature moved. It was definitely a creature, judging from its movement. Both limbs on the ground, hunched over. Was it a wolf? Naruto increased the chakra density, allowing him to analyze the thing. It was definitely unaware of Naruto's chakra. While it may feel the chakra movement due to the increase in wind. There might even be branches and rocks that were levitating. Who knew what was happening outside. Kyuubi's chakra wasn't something to play with so easily... Unless if the user prefers mass destruction.

 

Not that Naruto didn't mind it.

 

"Definitely not a... Wolf." Naruto muttered. The mannerism was wolf-like however the beast was much smaller than the average wolves Lupa ran with, and the appearance of what he could feel was more human. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would say he was dealing with Kiba. Maybe a more muscular, crazed Kiba.

 

However Kiba was in no way muscular so he's just going to put a big "Hell No" next to that thought. So what was that thing?

 

Naruto blinked hearing a series of howls echo through the forest. The creature startled before vanishing. Literally vanishing into thin air. It was definitely not a jutsu, because he felt no chakra. It didn't even matter if the person could hide it, he could always feel it. So whatever it was, must have been after him.

 

Unless, of course Lupa normally get strangers coming here often.

 

However, he doubts the wolf welcomed strangers into her part of the woods. She certainly wasn't welcoming when Naruto first arrived. He sighed and rolled over before falling to sleep. He was tired, so sue him.

 

He didn’t wake up again, but he got an interesting dream. A young boy, maybe same age, was walking by the beach. Naruto was trailing behind him, whether he was walking or just dreaming about the boy, he didn’t know. He didn’t know how the boy looked like. Only saw the back of the boy not like it was a bad scene. The male had a very delectable ass. Last time he saw a butt that good looking, it was on Kurenai-Sensei. She was an attractive and mature woman. He was glad when he found out Asuma and her got together.

 

Watching them give lovey-dovey eyes to one another was sickening as it is.

 

 

* * *

 

  


The wolf creature appeared every night, but disappear at the howl from the packs. It was unnerving that it appeared at the exact time every night. What the hell did it want? He couldn’t investigate it in the morning due to training. Lupa was one hell of a teacher.

 

“You’re not focusing.”

 

Naruto paused, his meditation and looked at the wolf with a shrug. He wouldn’t deny it. His mind was wandering these past days. So many questions and few answers. Who was the boy? He didn’t like dreaming of things he didn’t have answers to albeit the male has a cute butt. Oh Kami, what a plump butt it was, but never mind that! Where the hell was Kyuubi when he needed him? He could feel his irritation increasing at the mere thought of the fox. Where the fuck was he?!

 

“No, I’m thinking of something at the moment,” Naruto stated calmly. The wolf, of course, noticed the tightness in his voice and the spike of his chakra. “Several things caught my attention and it looks like I must attend to it immediately.”

 

Lupa nodded, looking back at the fire. “At times it would be best to deal with your priorities before it interfere in the worst way possible.”

 

“True,” Naruto muttered. Dreams of the boy persist. He was always running, fighting different monsters. Always running, always hungry. He was hurt, hungry and tired. Maybe he does need to help the boy. So far he was putting off as a weird dream….

 

“However, these dreams,” the wolf tilts her head, eyes narrowed. “Could you describe it to me?”

 

Naruto blinked and looked up at the sky. “Black hair boy with an amazing ass, He’s always fighting with these odd creatures…. He can manipulate water.” Delicious looking ass, but he kept that to himself.

 

“I see, then I bid you good luck on your journey, Naruto.” the wolf gave him a smile full of teeth. Pointy, sharp teeth. “The journey you will take, will be eventful, however try to stay alive, I have grown rather fond of you and it would be a pity if you did.”

 

“Hmph, it’s like you don’t even know me anymore.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Naruto left waving goodbye to the wolves. Most seem glad he was gone. Guess they were still big babies licking their wounded pride since he kicked their asses. However, he didn’t leave empty handed. The night before, Lupa was kind enough to tell him what he needed to know.

 

Monsters were all around him. Not the typical ‘monsters’ he had back home. Real monsters like the Mina-shit he fought. Real monsters that ate kids born from a human and god. However, from what he understood from these tales, the monsters were created by the gods. They were to be blamed as much as these ‘monsters’ and if they were ‘gods’ could they not vanquish these creatures from the plane of existence? However, that was doubtful. To vanquish your own child? The thought probably passed through the minds of the gods many times.

 

However, they will not harm their child.

 

Nevertheless, it seems they do not mind if their ‘monster’ children harm their other children. How ironic.

 

The other part Lupa mentioned was to look for the god named Inari. His ancestor, she insisted. She would not state why, but simply to look for the god. He should help in the dilemma of Naruto’s gender. Where to find the god? Well, that was entirely up to Naruto because the damn wolf was evil. The final advice she has given him was to hide the his aura. While he cannot hide his scent unless he had someone or something smell strong enough to hide his own. He would have to think of that later. She was also nice enough to inform him that the boy of his dream had a name. Percy Jackson. Finally, he had a name to go with the cute ass.

 

“Ugh, it’s the wolf again.” Naruto muttered. He picked up his pace and sprinted for the trees. Maybe the wolf creature can do the same, but he sincerely doubt it. He swung and twisted his body; hopping from branch to branch.

 

He could feel the little monster trying to keep up, but sadly the distance grew and grew till Naruto felt him no more.  When he finally did stop, he was by a road made of black hard material. Evidently, this was the concrete road Lupa told him to follow. He manages to run half way and got a ride on the metal contraption the people used. It was fast and comfortable.

 

However, the driver of the strange machinery was a pervert. It didn’t take Naruto long to notice with his insistent staring and the way he places his filthy hands on his knee. He congratulated himself for not stabbing the man there and then. He manages to smile sweetly at him, grabbing the said pervert’s hand before he trailed any further. It won’t be Naruto’s problem if he found a dick instead. The pervert gave him a slimy smile and quickly swerve the car, he heard the man say, to a secluded area. This only shows that he did this multiple times before. Naruto blinked and tilt his head in the cute way he saw most girls back home did. He slid his fingers down the man’s hand until he felt fat nubs he called fingers, which were sliding more and more up, before grabbing the middle finger and pulled it back. Hard.

 

He let out a scream, grabbing his hand back. Naruto smiled and swiftly grabbed a handful of the man’s hair back and slamming his head on the controller of the car. it caused a startling beep to erupt from the machine. Almost made him jump at the noise. Naruto breathed out, trying to calm his heart before checking the man’s pulse.

 

Still alive, still unconscious and will wake up in 2.5 minutes.

 

He quickly opened the door on the man’s side and shove him out before slamming it back close. Naruto looked in the back seat and grimace. Looks like old strange goods: a bottle of jelly like stuff, small packaging--probably condoms, and, Ooh look at this, rope and a knife. How original.  There was also a small black weapon he has seen civilians used back home. Guns, he believe they call it. Still, it was useless when dealing with a Shinobi. He grabbed the items except the gun and slid out of the car and strode over to the man. Seems the poor guy was coming to. Better get this done before he tries to put up a pathetic fight.

 

“I guess this isn’t your first time picking up girls, huh?” Naruto grinned when the man's eyes started to flutter open. As he talked, he quickly binds the man to the side of his car. Should he tie it the wheel? HM, why the hell not? “Pity you don’t live in my world, HM? Y’know, the girls there have amazing bodies, big breast, quiet, seductive, you know?”

 

Once Naruto was finished, the man looked wide eyed at him, spluttering out curses and filth. “You bitch! You better fucking untie me! Do you know who I am?”

 

Naruto blinked and looked up, tapping his lip for good measure. “HM, how about…. No?”

 

In the blink of an eye, Naruto stabbed the knife between the man’s legs. Only 2.5 centimeter from his groin. Naruto looked from under his eyelashes and grinned. “Isn’t that what you tell all the other girls? No? You make them beg and beg before raping them? So let me say this advice: If you lived in my world, you would have died. The girls would have you wishing you were dead. So if I were you, I’d better treat the gals here real good or you’re going to be limping for months to come.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He finally reached a city by nightfall. He didn’t bother getting into another car. Waste of time if he had to deal with idiots. Kami, was this how others felt when they had to deal with his own idiotic persona? He applaud them for that.

 

He manages to get a room, albeit knocking the owner out. It was a lovely home with a lot of food, television and indoor plumbing. He placed the owner in his mini theater room and set a movie for the poor guy. When he wakes up, he’ll think it's a dream.

 

Just to be safe, Naruto used a guest room that looked like it hasn’t been touched in a long time. With a few shadow clones, he got it tidy up. He caught a few news, which was the highlight of his night. The pervert he tied up was found by ‘police’. They looked through his car and found evidence of blood and hair from numerous victims. Unfortunately the man was yelling that a ‘demonic blond babe’ tied him up.

 

They waved it off as a S&M gone wrong.

 

The next day, he skipped out the minute he heard the owner up and about. He jumped from 4th floor close to a back alley. Cats were startled as well a few men rummaging through the garbage. They were shocked, dropping the half eaten sandwich to the floor.

 

Naruto took one look at them and sighed. Should he knock them out? However, just looking at these men reminded him of when he was younger. He starved but always looked ahead. He was young and could change his life. These men were old, maybe some were grandfathers?

 

“Don’t tell anyone,” he warned, throwing a few bills at the men. He still didn’t understand the currency in this world, but the money with ‘100’ should be enough? Oh well, it wasn’t his money, but had more of what he stole from the pervert. He should probably discard the wallet immediately.

 

“We didn’t see anything.” the youngest man of the trio stated. He grabbed the dollars and pulled the elder away. The elder man looked back, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. The third man stared at her and nodded in gratitude before clearing out. Naruto didn’t move till they were out of sight. He calmly performed a Henge and moved out to the busy street. An odd man with a strange aura…. HM.

 

He took on the form of a drifter. They were easily ignored and forgotten in society. He was pushed and stared at [in disgust] but no one bothered him. He didn’t stop till close to nightfall in a park. Children, teenager, and adult heading home; itinerants drifting by to find a place to sleep. The park seemed perfect, which Naruto didn’t get. Why didn’t they stay in the park? But it was cold, which none were durable against.

 

That is until he saw the spikes. The spikes gleaming in the moonlight. It sat there benches in the park, the side of the stores, and many more places. The other homeless people, took to the back alley as there was no place in public they were allowed. It angered him, but he stayed silent.

 

This was not his world.

 

He cannot kill them mindlessly.

 

Naruto ended up sleeping in a tree since other places were not safe. His body was sluggish, mind drifting in and out of dreams. The power swirling around the city made him want to puke. It wasn’t till a resounding scream woke him.

 

He flipped out of the tree, making sure his Henge was in place and followed the sound of a sickening scream. When Naruto arrived at the scene, he wanted to have to hold him.

 

A bunch of teenagers beating the homeless men from before.

 

“Hit him with the bat!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apollo understood the maliciousness of human nature. After all, he took on the shape of a hobo, Fred, from time to time. Teenagers, sometimes adults can be very cruel. However the worst about humans was the ignorance. Some choosing to ignore that hobos were humans. Humans, who lost their jobs and/or homes. Humans with feelings as well. These days they were choosing to ward off all homeless people by spiking the benches and corners or stores. Police chasing them off. In this part of reality, it was every man for themselves.

 

Which was why he was surprised to see another homeless man holding the end of the bat. He appeared to ordinary but no thoughts came came forth and he could not find any.

 

He couldn’t read the man’s mind.

 

“If I were you, I’d put it down and walk away.” the man smiled. It didn’t suit the man’s face with his dirty clothes and toothy grin. His eyes blue with red seeping in.

 

“Oh yea?” the teen with the bat sneered. The five teenagers surrounded him, but the man looked almost serene. “Who’s going to stop us? You, old man?”

 

The man sighed, almost, exaggeratedly before looking at Apollo. There was amusement glowing in his eyes. “Believe me, as much as I love a good spar or two, you’re all a bunch of wannabe shits.”

 

It was like seeing a volcano erupt because all kids turned red and attacked. The man moved calmly like he’s done this all before. He moved from side to side; duck and jump; avoid all their blows. This only angered the kids more which seemed to amuse the stranger some more.

 

That is until one of the teens brought out a gun. The stranger stilled, eyes grim, and muscles tense. “Oh, you’re going to kill me now?”

 

His companion looked worried. They hurt and brutalize homeless people, but never killed a person. They were children, Apollo noted quite sadly.

 

“Dude, now you’re taking it too far.” one of his companion whispered pleadingly. This one, Jamie Winters, video taped everything. He was the unwilling of the quintet, but too much of a coward to oppose the leader.

 

The leader, Samuel Kotinger, glared at the weakest and sneered. “I always knew you were a pussy.” Jamie flinched and cowered in his spot.

 

“Oh come on,” the stranger groaned, “Are you going to be cliche? Trying to fit in so you do something you hate? Ugh, you people here is extremely idiotic.”

 

“Shut up!” Samuel yelled, but the homeless man rolled his eyes and yawn.

 

“Sure, yell any louder and someone will be running in.”

 

This caused the teens to freeze in place. The hobo blinked and smiled that poisoned smiled of his again. “Oh-oh, seems like you people never realize there might be others watching, recording and maybe reporting. However, I’m a nice person here, you can go home and never do this again or I’ll make you never walk again.”

 

Samuel looked at the others, who were ready to run. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He’s a fucking bum! “Not before I get yours first!” He pulled the trigger.

 

BAM!

 

The sound of the gun tore through the silence, echoing into the night. Everyone’s eyes clenched closed at the sound. All preparing mentally for a body to be lying on the dirty pavement and blood surrounding it. However, what they saw was not a corpse, no blood, but a girl with long blond hair and bright blue and red eyes. A cut on her left cheek with blood dripping out of it. But how odd, smoke was emitting from the wound.

 

The homeless men, witness to this event, were shocked. The same girl from before, stood behind Samuel. The one who jumped from the 4th floor and bribed them to stay silent.

 

“Didn’t I say you won’t ever walk?” she whispered with a sickening smile. Poison like the smile and diamond like eyes, they could not look away. All except Sam, who stood in front of her, saw the awe in his friend’s eyes, but felt the terrifying present behind him. The teenager was practically shaking in his little boots. But if he was anything less than a god, he’d be frightening as well. She was the epitome of beauty and wrath.

 

_Hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn._

 

Well, like a wise man once said, “Well, mark me down as scared and horny….”

 

 

 

 

  
  



	2. Dealing with Simpletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they can be used as stepping stone to get you where you need to go...
> 
> “So sweet tit, what’s a gal like you walking all alone?”
> 
> Fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Began: 28th September 14 (My cuz bday)
> 
> Finished: October 15, 2014
> 
> Also I accidentally posted this chapter. I was suppose to preview it to go over it one more time to add more words and to check the grammar. Since it's up, maybe you can help me if you see any grammar.

 

 

He was unsure if he should even hurt the civilian but Naruto was the type who kept his promise. He may be a bit manipulative, but he was a man of his word. So like a gentleman he was, he grabbed a handful of the boys locks and pulled. Pulled until his neck was bare and naked to the world. He could even count the freckles on his shoulder; 4 to be precise. He squirmed, trying to break out of Naruto’s grip; even had the audacity to try and hurt him by scratching his hand. The same hand that held his hair.

 

So he returned the favor and shoved a small ball of dense chakra into the boy’s back; his spinal cord. The power burnt through the clothing and melted the skin as if it was clay. The smell of it was repulsive; the feel of blood slithering it’s way between his fingers was ghastly, but the worst of it was the skin bubbling around his palm. But what made this whole nauseating experience slightly tolerable was the mighty scream he let out.

 

Naruto hummed softly into his ear, holding the chakra ball in place. It sank deeper into his skin until he felt it stop. It finally reached the bone. The boy screamed and screamed; his body spasm in pain as he tried to get away. Naruto could smell the utter fear seeping through every pore and he wasn’t talking about his dear ‘friend’. It wasn’t until the ball shrunk into nothing and the boy was limp and gasping in his arms did he let go.

 

He fell like a rag doll. Eyes blank with tears falling, drool seeping, and crotch redolent of urine. Naruto let his eyes strayed down to the boy and sighed. He did warn the kid. Stepping over the boy and striding toward the drifters, he could feel the tension increasing. They said nothing, but he didn’t need to hear it when it was written all over their faces.

 

Are we next?

 

Fuck, what should we do?

 

We’re next.

 

How ironic; he had tried saving them, but now they feared him? He could have done much worse but he didn’t. He only served what he promised. The teenage boys stood there shock, knowing true fear for the first time. Maybe they wondered what exactly he did to their friend? They weren’t in view to see anything. Maybe they thought he knifed the poor guy. As he walked away, he could hear the shuffling and quick movements.

 

They ran away.

 

He was not naive to think the other itinerants would thankhim. They were frightened, shocked that a mere girl could do this. Ugh, if Sakura heard him say that, she’d bitch slap him. All the girls back at home would. One thing for sure, girls weren’t delicate back home. They’d rip him a new asshole. However, he did look hella cute and fragile looking though. Maybe, that’s why they think he’s weak. How unfortunate for them. Naruto wasted no time with talking and began scanning the youngest man of the trio. Bruised in several area, 2 broken left rib and fractured ankle. The elder man was the worst of them, he was old and more fragile. It pissed him off.

 

He should have tore the boy’s hand off.

 

An eye for an eye.

 

However, the strange thing was the strange man with the aura. He was not injured. The dirt caked his face and he wore thick clothes. The clothes were torn with holes and splatter with fresh blood. He even had blood crusting on his chin. He was practically fooling the others into thinking he was hurt. The blood on the clothes declared he was hurt in numerous places but not anymore…. Unless it healed? Then that means this person was either a demigod, who inherited quick healing, or a monster. Whether he was good or bad was still unknown to Naruto.

 

Quickly casting that thought to the back of his mind, he drew a bit of his chakra. He could almost feel as if Tsunade was there muttering the direction. After getting hurt one too many times, the 5th Hokage demanded he learned Shosen jutsu. While his techniques weren't up to par with hers, he had a bountiful of jutsu which allowed him to heal more and longer than the Hokage.

 

Time to heal these fools. They said nothing but watched with their jaws open as a greenish glow emitted from his palm.

 

“There,” Naruto smiled. “You’re healed, no broken bones or bruises. Try to be more careful from now on, alright?”

 

He didn’t wait for a word of gratitude before teleporting out. He already caused trouble and it was just a day. He didn’t want to be associated with the police just yet. That would be terribly inconvenient. If he is caught, his picture will be taken, and he will be known throughout the country.

 

* * *

 

 

12,873 steps.

 

That’s how many steps he took from the city, which means he must have walked 8 miles. Eight miles by walking meant 3 hours. It took around 3 hours to reach another city or at least civilization. It seems he has walked forever. The semi empty streets, with few cars passing by; the cricket growing with each step yet fading with each pause.

 

The positive side of the walk was the cold air. Better than walking in the bitter heat, right?

 

He saw closed off houses as he trailed the street. Not a single life in sight, which made sense since it was probably morning or something. People are already tuckered out in bed. Sadly, here he was walking in the middle of the street with a black tank top and ripped pants, albeit his jacket is covering the hole. Lupa did say to find clothes ASAP.

“Hey sweet-heart, wanna have fun?”

 

Naruto looked up to the car slowing down next to him. Several cars passed him on the highway, but none has ever stopped. But of course, why not shady looking people stop and ‘help’. And it had to be some shady person with several questionable people sitting in the back. Smoke was emitting from the windows, scent was horrible and nauseating. Bottles of liquor in hand, the snickers they tried to hide.

 

The negativity emitted from them was thick and poisonous. It called to Naruto like siren. Enticing and almost delicious. This must be how Kyuubi felt when he was independent and free. The evil in people was too enticing to ignore.

 

“Sure.” Naruto smiled. He made sure his eyes was wide enough, the lights overhead making the blue in his iris brighten. Hopefully he looked innocent enough for them.

 

“Hey Chad, scoot to the back.” Cha-Ching.

 

Guess teenagers were more naive in this world to actually invite a stranger into their vehicle. Back at home, even the civilians were weary of strangers. You never know if you’re inviting a wolf in sheep’s clothing into your home.

 

“So sweet tit, what’s a gal like you walking all alone?”

 

The driver, leader of this so-call group of hormonal boys, leered at him. He was almost tempted to show the boy his genitalia. However, Naruto held back. He hadn’t slept and it was probably 3AM. He haven’t eaten all day and he needed the strength to deal with these civilians low intelligents.

 

“Looking for a place to crash.”

 

From the rear mirror, Naruto could see the males in the back looking at one another. No communication needed to know what they’re all thinking.

 

“Well, what’d you know!” One of them laughed, “We’re staying in the Carneros Inn for the week.” He said it in way like Naruto was supposed to know what the hell that was.

 

“Yea! You can stay with us if you’d like.”

 

“Mhm, rich boy here is paying for everything.”

 

Naruto looked at the driver, or rich kid, with interest. So this one has the money, huh? He best take a second look at the kid for later. Wispy blond hair, hazel eyes, and toned body. Not bad.

 

“Hah, she’s eying you Tyler.” one of the slurred. He better not vomit in the back or so help Naruto, he’s going to go demonic on their ass. “Hey, hey, ya’ll know what we should do?”

 

He almost snorted when the teenagers started harassing him from the back seat. Grabbing his blond hair and pulling it slightly, caressing his naked arm, making derogatory remarks. One even tried to grab his breast till he stared them down. He tried to pay no mind to them, he really did.

 

“So how far is this hotel?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning Mr. McCutcheon, I hope you had a wonderful sleep. This is your 10AM wake up call.”

 

Naruto opened the door, grinning somewhat lazily. He needed to stay in the persona of ‘Mr. McCutcheon’ or Tyler as the drunkard pointed out. He was right to study the boy’s appearance because a simple henge and he had access to a incredible bed, mouth watering food, and money. On arrival, the staff of the hotel treated Tyler as if he was a royalty.

 

Naruto made sure to stay at his hip, watching for smallest detail. How he acted, what he ate, what he disliked, and his personal favorite his signature. In this world, small plastic card of specific name could be used for money. Of course there was also the signature and the number code he punched into the small metallic box.

 

The naive teen made the mistake in allowing Naruto to see it.

 

Soon after, the doors were shut and the wolves turned to attack. Not really wolves, more like hamsters. How adorable.

 

He slept peacefully despite the body laying on the floor. Knocked out, no physical wounds or bruises in sight. He had already caught attention in one city, there was no need for a second round.

 

Once he woke up, eating whatever snacks he found laying around, he got to work. He digged through the boy’s pockets, bags and safe. What bunch of idiots leave a safe open?

 

Surprise, surprise.

 

He found bank accounts, pin codes, club membership cards, and other useless shit he probably didn’t need. He couldn’t take phones or laptops. They were traceable from what he learnt. Guess he’ll have to use the ATM. How much money would he need? Maybe he could his shadow clones and use all their cards?

 

It would be suspicious if he took out so much on one card.

 

“Thank you, also we don’t need room services today.” he smiled. “We’ll be staying in the whole day, that girl last night…”

 

He didn’t need to finish his sentence for the other man to get his drift. What a disgusting sentence, but it fit the personality of Tyler. The man, Mr. Parkinson didn’t blink nor did he smile. His expression was blank but he nodded. He could feel the spike of anger raging in the man.

 

Hm, at least there were decent human beings in this world.

 

“Of course,” With that reply, he bowed out and closed the door. Naruto released the henge and sighed. Yea, he definitely needed to get the hell out of here. He paced through the room, grabbing some clothes. Simple shirts and pants. Nothing too out of the ordinary or distinguishable. A black bag, albeit expensive looking, was the only non-flashy looking. He had already changed to one of Tyler’s clothes or at least he hoped it was his.

 

He looked around once more and smiled. All boys, knocked out and won’t awaken till he was miles away under a new face.  He got clothes, raided the mini-bar for some snack for the trip, looked through the boy’s private shit and bank information. He was definitely taking the boy’s membership cards. They could come in handy one day. The only thing left was using his shadow clone then henge to go to the ATM, right this instant then pop back into the room and he’ll teleport his ass at a distant, while another clone walks out the front door empty handed. Most of the staff believed he was a gold digger of some sort. They would look through his pockets and body to make sure he wasn’t stealing anything.

 

Besides he ain’t cheap.

 

* * *

 

 

Hitchhiking wasn’t so bad.

 

He was getting used to the heat, the few douchebags who whistled and tried to pick him up. He did meet a nice lady on the road, who was kind enough to drop him off the nearest hotel called Springfield Suites. However, he didn’t stay. He needed to continue walking. Where? He wasn’t sure, to be honest. He was walking blind here.

 

He was just going with his gut.

 

And right now it was telling him to keep moving.

 

So he continued marching with his backpack strapped to his shoulder. The expensive bag, traded in for a flashlight, camping tent, and water bottle. The old lady was even kind enough to add a blanket into the pack. She was doused in pity when she gave Naruto these items.

 

Probably thought he was a homeless or a runaway. 

 

However, the downside was where could he camp? The fields were too open for him to just set up camp. Maybe if he was lucky he could fin…

 

Naruto paused his thought, hearing a truck slow down beside him. Not a car, but a truck for carrying large cargos. When the driver’s window rolled down, he could feel the hidden power leaking from the driver. It felt similar to the hobo he met days before. Different, but somewhat similar.

 

“Hey, you lost?”

 

The man looked like he was in forties or maybe late thirties. Nevertheless, he aged rather well for an old guy. But no matter if the guy was attractive or not, he still emanated the same power as the other male.

 

“Yes, you mind giving me a ride?”

 

The man rose a single brow and sighed. He shrugged and waited till Naruto was seated in the truck. He didn’t move, watching Naruto with an exasperated look.

 

“Seat belt.” he started, beginning to drive back on to the road. The man even muttered under his breath about rebellious teens and modern kids today attitude.

 

“Oh, okay.” Naruto muttered, trying to understand how to put on the forsaken belt. All the others didn’t point out the seat belt so it was still foreign to him. He looked at the driver beside him and copied the position of the seat belt, before locking it into the red and black holder or whatever it was called.

 

“So where are you heading to?” the man began.

 

The youth blinked and looked out the window with a shrug. “You?”

 

“Las Vegas.”

 

“Alright, Las Vegas it is.” he muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the chapter was at least 5K, however brand new idea and the majority of it had to get cut. Right now, the rest of the chapter that got cut, I'll try to implement it into the next chapter or something.


	3. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Really? You’ll use the same appearance you seduce her with, to interact with me?” 
> 
> “Nah, that would take all the fun away from it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...tada~ I was suppose to upload this before November 1st, but I wasn't satisfied with the chapter. Right now I am so I'm going to upload it before I change my mind -.-; 
> 
> Also I wrote porn! Or at least smut...hmm. But yes I wrote a fanfic of my fanfic xD Unfortunately, it isn't done and I don't know when I'm done. However, those who reviewed each chapter of this story can get the link to my unfinished smut.

 

 

“So where are we?” Naruto asked between a mouthful of apple pie. They had stop at a diner, which was located in the middle of nowhere. Between the hot dry sand, cars passing by, and the few truckers gulping down their cups of coffee...this isn’t his ideal eatery.  But the driver picks the place, so what can he do about it?

 

It wasn’t too bad anyways. Aside from the washed out wallpaper that were peeling; dried bubblegum stuck under the tables few feet away; coffee stains on the countertop; and of course the insistent sound of the old juke box.

 

What was is even playing? Chicken scratches? The only good thing was the food. Apple pie was foreign, but by gods did it taste amazing. Where has it been all his life? But aside from the pie, the whole diner threw him off. Something was not right. There were a total of 6 patrons in the diner and all were minding their own business. However, the minute he looked away, he could feel the stares. And if he squinted, he could see a shimmer on their body.

 

Nevertheless he stopped his squinting once Matthew hit him with a newspaper. He gave him a good scowling for giving people a strange look.

 

The waitress was rather rude as well, but if you only get paid so little, Naruto wouldn’t exactly be all sunshine and roses either. She also had a great deal of anxiety vibrating around her.

 

Anger?

 

No, it tasted more like concern. Just for good measure, he slowly licked his lips. He discovered after a while, he could _taste_ emotions if he wishes to. At first he thought something was wrong with his tastebuds, when his food started to taste sweet or bitter.

 

Lupa had to explain to him what it was. It was especially useful when your smell has gotten used to it's surrounding smells. It dulls out after a while, rendering it useless. That is where your taste comes in.

 

She was rather good/pretty looking. Olive tinted skin, black soft looking hair, and blue eyes. Her clothes, however, didn’t match the appearance she was going for. A hardcore looking gal doesn’t wear bright yellow dress with an apron, or maybe they do? This world was a tad backward for him to understand. She keeps looking over to him though, staring at him, bemused. She now tasted a bit suspicious. Naruto smiled and turned his attention back to Matthew, his driver and trucker guy. Quiet, hardworking, and asocial.

 

He couldn’t get much from the older male beside the usual annoyance.

 

“San Francisco, a few cargos I gotta drop and pick up." He points at the map, before brushing it over to the right side. "And then we stop over by San Jose to drop off another shipment."

 

“What exactly are you shipping?”

 

He shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. “Furnitures.”

 

Naruto nodded and went back to his pie. If he were to ever go back, he’s taking a cookbook about pies. How did he live life without it? Hah, he can already hear Kuruma nagging about it being unhealthy.

**Ooh, too much sugar.**

**You’re gonna get a heartattack.**

**Don’t you dare put that in your mouth.**

 

_Shut up Kuruma._

 

Damn, even when the fox wasn’t even here, yet he invaded his thoughts. Stupid fox. And now that girl was glaring at him. What the hell was her problem? He didn’t need to look at her to know she was glaring. The heavy glare boring into his head.

 

She might as well just shoot him.

 

Naruto lifted a finger up to his lips, pretending to lick it, when the heavy taste poured of on his tongue. The second he opened his mouth, a thick and sour flavour, like the sake Jiraiya once tried to give him, attacked his tastebuds. It shocked his tongue in its burst of flavor, ever changing as he rolled his tongue against the side of his cheek.

 

That was not normal.

 

Then again, was anything _ever_ normal in his life?

  


“C’mon we’re leaving, this place always gives me the creeps.” Matthew muttered throwing a couple dollars on to the table. Naruto nodded, but couldn’t help noticing the difference in the currency. It didn’t look like the money, the people in other cities used.

 

“San Francisco?”

 

“Yup, go to the truck first while I got to the restroom.”

 

Naruto went ahead to the truck, ignoring the stares he got from the others. Matthew was certainly right about it being creepy. How did he not notice the increase of negative energy. It must have been cooking from the moment they arrived.

 

And that’s probably why he was so hungry.

 

“Hey you, darling with the baby blue eyes.” Naruto stopped in his walk and sighed. Again? Really? He turned to glare at the idiot, but froze. The same familiar energy from that hobo. It wasn’t like it was similar, it’s the _same_.

 

Except this wasn’t a hobo. The person in front of him was the definition of handsome, if one was into tall, blond, and rich. Sandy hair, cocky smiles, and the whole shebang of power erupting from him.

 

“Ooh, don’t frown, babe,” he laughed, gliding toward him. “Names Apollo, in case you didn’t know.”

 

Apollo, the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy. Lupa said to be weary of this one. It didn’t matter if he took on a male or female appearance, as long as you’re attractive in his eyes. And if you were target by him, then it was trouble. He was a persistent god, who continually chased his target, and even so he was a doomed lover.

 

Anybody who frolicked with this god was bound to death. There was also the fact he had a rather dark obsessive side.

 

“Why would I need to know?” Naruto smiled. Which persona should he go ahead with? He had already showed his full hands when he maimed the boy from the other city. So what should he expect from this god? Is he planning to take Naruto in to meet the council? Kill him for injuring the boy or was he here because of his genitals?

 

“Well for one, its not everyday you meet handsome fella, like me,” he winked. “And, well, a guy like me doesn't exactly meet a gal like you everyday.”

 

Naruto scoffed and tilted his head. “You’re not exactly my type.”

 

“Oh, and what is your type?”

 

“Well for one,” he mimicked derisively. “I don’t hang with gods and I regularly go for tall, dark, and handsome, which we can both see you’re not.”

 

Instead of getting angry, Apollo let out a full blown smile. “Baby, I’m a god so I can be anything you want me to be.” With a snap of his fingers, Apollo was the complete exact opposite of his preceding appearance. Not bad, however it didn’t suit the sun god at all. Especially with his blinding, sunny smile.

 

“Not bad,” he hummed sliding his finger tips along the leather jacket. “But it doesn’t suit you, Lord Apollo.”

 

The god smiled and allowed his appearance to revert back to normal. “Just say the word, and I’m yours.”

 

Naruto smiled almost amused. So Lupa wasn’t lying. He was persistent.

 

“Samson?”

 

The god of sun paused his movement and looked over his shoulder. Naruto didn’t bother moving since the older blond was taller and almost towering over him. These were the times he wished he was taller.

 

“Anthea?”

 

 _Samson? You have got to be shitting me_ , Naruto thought amused. He stepped away from behind Apollo’s shadow and notice the very same waitress. Pretty name. She looked shocked, relief, and angry all at once before her gaze settled on to Naruto. All emotions were wiped clean.

 

“Oh.” she muttered, her eyes wide and big. It was unnatural. “I see you found another….again.”

 

Naruto sighed, retorts at the very tip of his tongue, if it weren’t for the change in the atmosphere. He could see the wind whirling and swirling around them. The truckers locking the door of the diner, while others outside scramble to the safety of their trucks.

 

Anthea hunched over, a mist starting to shroud her as her skin started cracking and falling off leaving a red mess behind. This was different from what Lupa had explained. She had said all monsters didn’t have blood. Once attacked, they will leave the remains of golden dust. The negative energy growing as her gaze stray from Apollo and Naruto. As the blood began to drip down her open muscle, Naruto could see something forming.

 

“You-You said you liked me.” She laughed. “That I was the only woman you felt this way for.”

 

She shrieked loudly to the sky like the wolves to the moon. It was _absolutely_ unbearable. It felt like his eardrum will pop. Naruto grimace as he covered his ears. He could see everyone in the air did the same like the god beside him. The window at the diner collapse on to the floor like rain. However, during her transformation the woman looked at Naruto with familiar eyes. Blood red eyes in pure blood lust. Whatever pure side she had was overtaken by the beast in front of him. Just waiting for her chance to attack him, but he knew she could feel it. He wasn’t a simple mortal.

 

Then again, were any of them mortal? They all had a distinct feature that he stupidly missed due to the shimmer. Some had webbed fingers, glowing yellow eyes, sharp teeth. There was no denying it, this was a diner for monsters or whatever the hell they were. He should have noticed the minute he stepped in. What a rookie move on his part.

 

“I refuse to lose you to this little girl.” she snarled. Her perfectly manicure nails grew and sharpened at its tip; whereas her teeth fell one by one, only to be replaced by sharp fangs.

 

“Really? You’ll use the same appearance you seduce her with, to interact with me?” Naruto sighed. “You might as well just stick a sign on me instead.”

 

“Nah, that would take all the fun away from it.” Apollo smiled, eye straying to Anthea. A summer fling, although, not really. Fling would mean he was intimate with her. And if Apollo was honest, he didn’t even flirt with her. He had chatted with her a few times. Said he liked her because, hey, it’s not everyday a god meets a gal and likes her in non-romantic way. Hell might as well froze over, although he doesn’t think Hades would appreciate that. She was like a bud. But then things started going awry. Every lady and man he came into contact with was half eaten because of her. The babe beside him was the first person in months he was flirting with. And the first woman he felt this way in months comment, would be disgust. He had tried letting her down smoothly and that didn’t work so well. She destroyed a small village in East because of him. Zeus is hella mad because of that.

 

And now she was going to try kill his latest interest. He had thought of ending her or cursing her, but she was pitiful. His pity out weighed the boiling anger he wishes to inflict on her. Hopefully, blondie was strong enough to survive this one. After all, whatever she did with the kid at the park was not exactly human. The change in air, the dark-crazed look in her cerulean blue eyes, and the increase in power--it was fucking hot.

 

He popped out of thought when he saw a flicker behind her. It was fast and he didn’t have time to react. Neither did Anthea. She went down like leaves in Autumn except the sickening sound echoed in the air.

_Thunk_

_Clang_

 

Over and over, the sound of metal meeting the girl’s cranium. Apollo stared at the scene in shock, but rather the perpetrator. He looked to his right and saw the babe still there then at the person going at Anthea. Still babe….or maybe babe’s twin?? Once she was done disfiguring Anthea’s face, head, and body parts, she looked at them. She looked like a carbon copy of Naruto except her hair was frazzled and bloodied as well her whole face and body. There’s also the fact she was wearing a sexier outfit. A black belly-shirt and daisy dukes with knee high boots. Man, her shirt must be soaked in it. And there were her eyes, it was yellow and glowing like a cats.

 

She stood back and leaned on the shovel breathing slightly harsh. She combed her hair back and smiled at them.

 

“What? You wanted to wait till  _after_ she finished her transformation?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Began: Oct.28.14
> 
> Finish: Oct.31.14
> 
> Revised/Updated: Nov.18.14
> 
> Also give thanks to Diamond Pearls from Fanfiction.net! She was kind enough to review this chapter and tell me the errors of my way lol. So yes, go message her now. Show her some love!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review the story. The idea is new, it’s a headache. It’s just starting out and I need feedback on how the story did and if it’s worth said headache.
> 
> Also, I need a beta reader, who I can bounce ideas off of. It’s hard to write a fanfic if you don’t have someone to question the ideas you gain; AKA my brother’s no help.
> 
> He says you all would hate this fanfic.
> 
> And also someone to be on my ass to update….AKA Lazy piece of shit?


End file.
